


The Stock Market Crash

by kayluh



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M, the great depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayluh/pseuds/kayluh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up during the 1930's</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stock Market Crash

October 1929, the month Fadugly's life fell apart. She came home one night to her loving husband, Ben Winston, to hear tragic news. 

"Hey, bitchass. The stockmarket crashed. Now we gotta sell our shit for money. Apparently I'm not getting paid for kissing Harry's ass all the time? So yeah, we're broke." Ben told her. 

A few months later Fadugly and Ben are living on the streets scavenging for money. Louis and Harry pass them one day and Louis laughs at them. 

"Haha! Harry look at them! We'll never be poor like that!" Louis starts laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes. He pulls out a hundred dollar bill to dry his tears. "Ok, baby, let's leave now."

Harry whips his head around so fast it almost snaps. "BABY??? WHERE?" 

Fuck. This always happens. Louis has to drag Harry away from Fadugly and Ben. Even as they're blocks away, Fadugly and Ben can still hear Harry screaming about babies. 

Then, Theo comes out of nowhere. He offers Ben a job. "Listen, you just have to sell these Theo coins."

Fadugly looks up at Theo for the first time and almost faints. She thinks he's the most handsome man in the world. When Ben leaves to go make money to support him and Fadugly, Fadugly grabs Theo and runs away with him. 

20 years later the two are together and have 8 children. Theo turns out to be a pimp and has more money than anyone could imagine. 

One day after coming home from work, Fadugly gets hit by a car and she wakes up with amnesia. She sees Ben there and panics. 

"You left me during the Great Depression." he states. 

Fadumo looks up at him and asks, "What's the Great Depression?"

The end.


End file.
